LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai (LOVE TRIP / しあわせを分けなさい) ; Release Date : 2016.08.31 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90429〜30 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-429〜30 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90431〜2 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-431〜2 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90433〜4 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-433〜4 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1233 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # LOVE TRIP / Senbatsu # Shiawase wo Wakenasai (しあわせを分けなさい) / Senbatsu # Hikari to Kage no Hibi (光と影の日々) # #* (Type-A) Densetsu no Sakana (伝説の魚) #* (Type-B) Shinka Shitenee Jan (進化してねえじゃん) #* (Type-C) Kishi ga Mieru Umi Kara (岸が見える海から) #* (Type-D) 2016nen no Invitation (2016年のInvitation) #* (Type-E) Hikari no Naka e (光の中へ) # LOVE TRIP (off-vocal) # Shiawase wo Wakenasai (off-vocal) # Hikari to Kage no Hibi (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Densetsu no Sakana (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Shinka Shitenee Jan (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Kishi ga Mieru Umi Kara (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) 2016nen no Invitation (off-vocal) #* (Type-E) Hikari no Naka e (off-vocal) ;DVD # LOVE TRIP Music Video # Shiawase wo Wakenasai Music Video # Hikari to Kage no Hibi Music Video # #* (Type-A) Densetsu no Sakana Music Video #* (Type-B) Shinka Shitenee Jan Music Video #* (Type-C) Kishi ga Mieru Umi Kara #* (Type-D) 2016nen no Invitation Music Video #* (Type-E) Hikari no Naka e Music Video # #* (Type-D) Shiawase wo Wakenasai Music Video (Long ver.) Theater Edition Details ; CD # LOVE TRIP # Shiawase wo Wakenasai # Hikari to Kage no Hibi # Black Flower # LOVE TRIP (off-vocal) # Shiawase wo Wakenasai (off-vocal) # Hikari to Kage no Hibi (off-vocal) # Black Flower (off-vocal) Included Members '"LOVE TRIP"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team A: Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Choi Yuna, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Park Chorong * Team 4: Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun * Team 8: Abe Mei '"Shiawase wo Wakenasai"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team A: Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Choi Yuna, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Park Chorong * Team 4: Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun * Team 8: Abe Mei Trivia * First senbatsu of Abe Mei. * The first AKB48 single released with double A-Sides. * Last single of Hirai Momo, Lee Simyeong and Son Chaeyoung. * First AKB48 single participation of Cheng Xiao and Wu Xuan Yi. * The first-week sales for this single was revealed in Oricon on Tuesday morning rather than its usual time on the night. * With the single's first-week sales of 1,177,769 copies, AKB48 has now sold over 40 million single copies. * LOVE TRIP was the theme song for the dorama Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo * Shiawase wo Wakenasai was the commercial theme song for Zexy. * Hikari to Kage no Hibi was the theme song for the 2016 broadcast of Netto Koshien * Black Flower was the theme song for the dorama Crow's Blood. * Along with Heavy Rotation, this single contains the most tie-ins. Both singles contain a total of four tie-ins. Category: AKB48 Singles